


hammywhammy has created a group chat

by angelica_the_ravenclaw



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Sorry, More Relationships to be added, Multi, memes and general chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/angelica_the_ravenclaw
Summary: Modern High School AU. Alex creates a group chat. Chaos ensues.(sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> hammywhammy = Alexander Hamilton  
> turtles<3 = John Laurens  
> frenchbaguette = Marquis de Lafayette  
> themightyherc = Hercules Mulligan  
> ANGELica = Angelica Schuyler  
> lizziethelizard = Eliza Schuyler  
> PEGGY = Peggy Schuyler  
> a.burr = Aaron Burr  
> George Washington/G.Wash = George Washington  
> jefferSIN = Thomas Jefferson  
> jmads = James Madison  
> missmarialewis = Maria Lewis

hammywhammy has created a group chat  
hammywhammy has added turtles<3, frenchbaguette, themightyherc, ANGELica, lizziethelizard, PEGGY, and a.burr to the group chat

hammywhammy: BAHAHAHAHA  
ANGELica: we have talked about this Alexander  
hammywhammy: I dont see why u guys wont let me start a group chat again  
hammywhammy: :^(((((((((  
a.burr: because last time you spammed us relentlessly  
themightyherc: Why does Burr always use all lowercase?????  
hammywhammy: fINALLY someone else NOTICED  
hammywhammy: THANK YOU Herc  
hammywhammy: I mean it’s a really weird habit, who even does that, I will never understand you Burr  
lizziethelizard: I do believe we were talking about Ham’s ban from making group chats  
a.burr: yeah dude the spamming got really old  
PEGGY: I was fine w/ it  
lizziethelizard: you did it almost as much as Ham did Pegs  
hammywhammy: DON’T CALL ME THAT  
PEGGY: DON’T CALL ME THAT  
PEGGY: Damn you beat me to it  
hammywhammy: one of my many talents  
turtles<3: I was okay w/ it too  
turtles<3: the spamming I mean  
themightyherc: cause youre his boyfriend and also HELLA GAY  
turtles<3: SO ARE YOU  
themightyherc: oh right  
hammywhammy: at least SOMEONE’S on my side  
PEGGY: hey  
turtles<3: <3  
hammywhammy: <3  
themightyherc: but Laf is nb so I’m not sure it counts as gay  
turtles<3: tru  
frenchbaguette: Herc can be HELLA GAY if he wants  
themightyherc: <3  
french baguette: <3  
a.burr: am i the only one here who is not hella gay or hella bi or whatever  
hammywhammy: yes  
PEGGY: yes  
turtles<3: yes  
lizziethelizard: yes  
frenchbaguette: yes  
themightyherc: yes  
ANGELica: yes  
a.burr: … ok then  
frenchbaguette: so how’s Theo  
a.burr: she’s good thanks for asking  
frenchbaguette: how you say  
frenchbaguette: no probs bro  
ANGELica: we have talked about this Laf  
ANGELica: you speak English PERFECTLY WELL  
ANGELica: even weird meme English  
frenchbaguette: yes but being French is endearing  
frenchbaguette: I am America’s favorite fighting Frenchman  
frenchbaguette: Right Herc  
themightyherc: <3  
frenchbaguette: <3  
PEGGY: that was some damn good alliteration right there Laf  
frenchbaguette: why thank you  
lizziethelizard: so who’s up for Eliza’s Movie Night™ tonight  
lizziethelizard: Tonight’s feature: Minions  
hammywhammy: I’m in  
hammywhammy: John is too  
frenchbaguette: will there be Eliza’s Special Brownies™  
lizziethelizard: of course  
frenchbaguette: Herc and I are coming  
PEGGY: Those tiny yellow creatures are my life  
PEGGY: Also I’m your sibling so I kinda have to come  
lizziethelizard: ok  
lizziethelizard: wait how come both of our gay couples are spending time together rn  
lizziethelizard: Alex and Laf how did you know right away that John and Herc are coming  
PEGGY: are our favorite gay boys and nonbinary buddy doing something they’re not supposed to be doing??? ;)  
hammywhammy: NO  
frenchbaguette: NO  
hammywhammy: just  
frenchbaguette: just  
hammywhammy: homework  
frenchbaguette: homework  
lizziethelizard: really  
PEGGY: are you sure about that  
turtles<3: yes  
themightyherc: yes  
lizziethelizard: okay…  
ANGELica: dammit stupid college  
ANGELica: Skype me in pls  
lizziethelizard: don’t we always?  
ANGELica: yes but still I miss you guys  
lizziethelizard: :’(  
ANGELica: :’(  
a.burr: not sure if i can come  
PEGGY: JOIN US  
frenchbaguette: JOIN US  
themightyherc: JOIN US  
turtles<3: JOIN US  
lizziethelizard: JOIN US  
hammywhammy: JOIN US  
a.burr: even you, hamilton?  
a.burr: fine ok i’ll come  
lizziethelizard: OK everyone be here at 7:30 sharp  
hammywhammy: yes ma’am  
frenchbaguette: WAIT can I invite G.Wash  
hammywhammy: NO  
hammywhammy: he’s???? our???? teacher????  
frenchbaguette: and also my neighbor  
frenchbaguette: and all of us like him  
frenchbaguette: and he’s not THAT much older than us  
frenchbaguette: and you spend free period in his room almost EVERY DAY  
hammywhammy: fine  
hammywhammy has added George Washington to the group chat  
frenchbaguette: Hello G.Wash! Would you like to attend Eliza’s Movie Night™? Tonight’s feature: Minions!  
hammywhammy: LAF DON’T CALL HIM G.WASH!!!!!  
George Washington has changed their display name to G.Wash  
G.Wash: I’ll be there. What time?  
frenchbaguette: 7:30 sharp.  
G.Wash: All right. Looking forward to your famous brownies, Elizabeth.  
G.Wash has left the chat  
hammywhammy: …  
hammywhammy: I’m done  
hammywhammy has left the chat  
ANGELica: thank god


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's Movie Night™, featuring the Minions.  
> Usernames:  
> hammywhammy = Alexander Hamilton  
> turtles<3 = John Laurens  
> frenchbaguette = Marquis de Lafayette  
> themightyherc = Hercules Mulligan  
> ANGELica = Angelica Schuyler  
> lizziethelizard = Eliza Schuyler  
> PEGGY = Peggy Schuyler  
> a.burr = Aaron Burr  
> G.Wash = George Washington  
> jefferSIN = Thomas Jefferson  
> jmads = James Madison  
> missmarialewis = Maria Lewis

frenchbaguette: so what exactly are these tiny yellow creatures  
PEGGY: MINIONS  
PEGGY: haven’t u been watching  
frenchbaguette: yes but I’ve never seen these things before  
PEGGY: WHAT  
lizziethelizard: WHAT  
themightyherc: WHAT  
hammywhammy has entered the group chat  
hammywhammy: WHAT  
hammywhammy: 1. They’ve been featured in two prior movies  
hammywhammy: 2. They have been present in multiple media types, including memes  
frenchbaguette: ok ok i get it  
frenchbaguette: and MAYBE i’ve seen them once or twice, but…  
themightyherc: Laf you need some movie education  
frenchbaguette: I’ve been here for several years…  
PEGGY: we have failed  
hammywhammy: we will fix this  
ANGELica: Everybody shhhh  
ANGELica: I’m trying to watch the movie  
ANGELica: via Skype but still  
ANGELica has added G.Wash to the chat  
ANGELica: G.Wash please tell them to stop texting during the movie  
hammywhammy: EVERYBODY STOP CALLING HIM G.WASH!!!!!!!  
G.Wash: I have to agree with Angelica on this one; kindly refrain from texting during the movie  
a.burr: thank you  
frenchbaguette: G.Wash, you’re texting during the movie too  
G.Wash: …   
G.Wash has left the chat  
a.burr: good idea  
a.burr has left the chat  
hammywhammy: wow guys  
turtles<3: TIMMY THE TEDDY BEAR IS SO CUTE  
lizziethelizard: I present to you: John Laurens, the gay cinnamon roll.  
hammywhammy: I present to you: Eliza Schuyler, the gay cinnamon roll.  
lizziethelizard: wow Alex… ok that’s tru tho  
PEGGY: so how are things between you and Maria  
lizziethelizard: PEGGY  
lizziethelizard: YOU SWORE NOT TO TELL  
PEGGY: >:)  
lizziethelizard: don’t listen to them they don’t know what they’re talking about who is this Maria they speak of  
PEGGY: the hot new barista at Starbucks aka Eliza’s crush  
ANGELica: oh my god  
ANGELica: why didn’t you tell me Eliza  
hammywhammy: or me  
ANGELica: stay out of this Alex  
frenchbaguette: or any of us  
lizziethelizard: you guys CAN’T TELL  
lizziethelizard: or I WILL KILL YOU  
frenchbaguette: aw look she’s all red  
frenchbaguette: redcinnamonroll.jpeg  
lizziethelizard: Laf you are SO DEAD  
hammywhammy: no they’re not bc Eliza is a cinnamon roll  
lizziethelizard: …   
lizziethelizard: you’re all dead to me  
PEGGY: not me right  
PEGGY: i mean i’m your favorite sibling  
ANGELica: excuse you  
lizziethelizard has left the chat  
hammywhammy has added lizziethelizard to the chat  
hammywhammy: aw c’mon Eliza  
lizziethelizard: fine but y’all better watch your backs  
turtles<3: tag yourself I’m Eliza saying y’all  
frenchbaguette: I’m “excuse you”  
themightyherc: I’m John coming out of nowhere for the tag yourself meme  
frenchbaguette: wait I’m Herc coming out of nowhere to reply to the tag yourself meme  
themightyherc: <3  
frenchbaguette: <3  
turtles<3: scratch that I’m still a gay cinnamon roll  
hammywhammy: damn right you are  
PEGGY: oh god John and Alex are making out  
lizziethelizard: we’re literally in the same room we can all see that  
ANGELica: not me Eliza turn the computer I wanna see  
PEGGY: no you don’t  
lizziethelizard: they are pretty cute actually  
themightyherc: Burr looks very uncomfortable  
themightyherc: sorryBurr.jpeg  
hammywhammy has added a.burr to the chat  
hammywhammy: sorry Burr  
a.burr has left the chat  
turtles<3: UPDATE TIMMY IS STILL SO CUTE AND SO IS BOB THE MINION  
hammywhammy: not cuter than me right  
turtles<3: of course not babe  
PEGGY: oh god they’re making out again  
frenchbaguette: so herc… ;)  
themightyherc: I mean we don’t want to be left behind ;)  
frenchbaguette: ;)  
PEGGY: OH GOD  
PEGGY: just because I don’t have an SO rn…  
themightyherc: update: Burr still looks very uncomfortable  
themightyherc: we’resorryBurr.jpeg  
hammywhammy has added a.burr to the chat  
hammywhammy: we’re sorry Burr  
a.burr has left the chat  
ANGELica: How did Herc take that picture I thought he was making out with Laf?  
PEGGY: he stopped  
PEGGY: but they’re back at it now  
lizziethelizard: they’re really cute  
lizziethelizard: cutegaycouples.jpeg  
PEGGY: y’know, if you got together w/ Maria…  
hammywhammy: DO IT AND YOU’RE COOL  
turtles<3: DO IT AND YOU’RE COOL  
frenchbaguette: DO IT AND YOU’RE COOL  
ANGELica: EVERYONE STOP TEXTING!!!!!  
PEGGY: Eliza and Maria, sitting in a tree…  
ANGELica: OUT  
lizziethelizard: OUT  
PEGGY: fine…  
PEGGY has left the chat  
lizziethelizard: thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many gay cinnamon rolls. :)  
> Next up: Alex has a very stupid/very brilliant idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has an idea. Peggy's a prankster. This could end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> hammywhammy = Alexander Hamilton  
> turtles<3 = John Laurens  
> frenchbaguette = Marquis de Lafayette  
> themightyherc = Hercules Mulligan  
> ANGELica = Angelica Schuyler  
> lizziethelizard = Eliza Schuyler  
> PEGGY = Peggy Schuyler  
> a.burr = Aaron Burr  
> G.Wash = George Washington  
> jefferSIN = Thomas Jefferson  
> jmads = James Madison  
> missmarialewis = Maria Lewis

hammywhammy: HEY GUYS  
hammywhammy: I HAVE A GREAT IDEA  
ANGELica, lizziethelizard, frenchbaguette, themightyherc, and turtles<3 have left the chat  
hammywhammy: wow guys  
hammywhammy has added ANGELica, lizziethelizard, frenchbaguette, themightyherc, turtles<3, and PEGGY to the chat  
hammywhammy: get in here Peggy you’ll like this  
hammywhammy: but srsly guys why did you shut down my idea  
ANGELica: because the last time you texted “I HAVE A GREAT IDEA” it ended w/ the school calling exterminators and you getting suspended  
hammywhammy: :^(((((((((  
hammywhammy: ok but ANYWAY  
PEGGY: wait i never heard about this “last time”  
hammywhammy: it’s a long story  
hammywhammy: NOW  
hammywhammy: so y’know how TJeffs has to give his speech as “Secretary of the Student Council” tomorrow  
turtles<3: yes…  
hammywhammy: well, I happen to know that in his powerpoint he has a link to a video  
hammywhammy: so at the last minute we change the link through some benign hacking  
hammywhammy: and RICKROLL EVERYONE  
hammywhammy: but it looks like TJeffs did it  
PEGGY: YAAAASSSS I’M DOWN LET’S GO  
frenchbaguette: ok 1. benign hacking? really? and 2. What is the point of this?  
hammywhammy: 1. it’ll surprise Jefferson and he’ll get flustered which is funny  
hammywhammy: 2. he’ll get in trouble for not being “serious” which is funny  
hammywhammy: 3. it’s just funny.  
lizziethelizard: How would you even hack his computer anyway?  
PEGGY: I happen to have Mad Hacking Skillz™  
ANGELica: Peggy no I forbid you to hack Thomas’ computer  
PEGGY: >:)  
ANGELica: I’m serious don’t you dare hack his computer or else  
PEGGY: What you gonna do youre at college  
ANGELica: …  
hammywhammy: (digitally high-fives Peggy)  
PEGGY: (digitally high-fives Alex)  
themightyherc: Jeez guys could you stop texting for two minutes  
themightyherc: I had 30 new texts from you guys  
themightyherc: I JUST READ THROUGH THEM OMG  
themightyherc: it’s the stupidest plan you’ve ever had and that makes it kinda beautiful  
hammywhammy: thanks?  
turtles<3: I think I see a flaw in your plan  
hammywhammy: no you don’t but go on  
turtles<3: what if everyone thinks it’s funny? that would make TJeffs more popular  
hammywhammy: …  
hammywhammy: dammit  
turtles<3: aha so I did find a flaw!  
PEGGY: I HAVE A GREAT IDEA  
ANGELica, lizziethelizard, frenchbaguette, themightyherc, and turtles<3 have left the chat  
hammywhammy: wow guys  
hammywhammy has added ANGELica, lizziethelizard, frenchbaguette, themightyherc, and turtles<3 to the chat  
PEGGY: SO  
PEGGY: instead of rickrolling we find an embarrassing video of TJeffs and show that  
hammywhammy: …  
hammywhammy: BEAUTIFUL you are my new best friend  
turtles<3: AHEM  
hammywhammy: Did I say new SO? Now, I said new best friend. Two different things  
turtles<3: … :/  
hammywhammy: but where do we get a video  
frenchbaguette: I think I know how  
frenchbaguette: but I am having a moral crisis about giving it to you  
hammywhammy: John will bake you his famous red velvet bundt cake  
turtles<3: oh I will huh  
hammywhammy: I will pay you back John  
turtles<3: How so  
hammywhammy: ;)  
turtles<3: oh I see  
turtles<3: I will bake Laf my famous red velvet bundt cake  
turtles<3: ;)  
frenchbaguette: *sigh*  
frenchbaguette: all right  
frenchbaguette: so remember when TJ tried to jump into a swivel chair and half missed and the chair spun fast and he fell out  
hammywhammy: YES I died laughing  
frenchbaguette: well TJ told G.Wash to film his “epic trick”  
frenchbaguette: and G.Wash mentioned yesterday that he doesn’t know how to delete things  
hammywhammy: OMG  
hammywhammy has added G.Wash to the chat  
hammywhammy: Hello sir  
G.Wash: Why am I here again?  
hammywhammy: I need a favor  
hammywhammy: Do you remember the video you took of Jefferson jumping into a swivel chair?  
G.Wash: Yes and I can’t delete it. It’s very annoying.  
hammywhammy: I will teach you how to delete things if you send me that video.  
G.Wash: I have a very bad feeling about this.  
hammywhammy: Please just send it, I promise I won’t pick fights in debate for the rest of the week if you do.  
G.Wash: You are quite persuasive, Alex…  
G.Wash: IMG0046.MOV  
hammywhammy: Thank you sir  
G.Wash has left the chat  
hammywhammy: success  
hammywhammy: damn now i can't attack TJeffs over that new immigration policy  
hammywhammy: but it was worth it  
PEGGY: I’ll meet you ten minuts before assembly  
lizziethelizard: minuts  
PEGGY: DON’T MOCK ME  
hammywhammy: ten minuts it is  
ANGELica: don’t do this Peggy I’m warning you  
PEGGY: >:)  
hammywhammy: >:)))  
PEGGY: >:)))))))))  
ANGELica: I’m done with all of you  
ANGELica has left the chat  
PEGGY: thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have a plot. Whoops. Next up: The result of Alex's prank.  
> (Disregard the notes below this one, can't figure out why that happened.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Alex's prank. First appearances of jefferSIN and jmads, plus co-conspirator Peggy and GWash's... interesting reaction.

frenchbaguette: ok I’ll admit that was pretty funny  
lizziethelizard: Alex pranking people is rude, but…  
lizziethelizard: ok it was funny. A little.  
turtles<3: DID YOU SEE TJEFF’S FACE  
turtles<3: PRICELESS  
turtles<3 has added ANGELica to the chat  
turtles<3: so Alex pulled his prank today… it was SO FRICKIN AMAZING  
ANGELica: pics or it didn’t happen  
turtles<3: IMG0150.JPEG, IMG0151.JPEG  
ANGELica: Alex pranking is wrong but that’s beautiful  
themightyherc: I was too distracted by the fact that Jefferson was wearing that HORRID pink coat today  
themightyherc: I mean, that was just AWFUL  
turtles<3: agreed  
frenchbaguette: agreed  
lizziethelizard: agreed  
ANGELica: agreed  
lizziethelizard: wait hold on  
lizziethelizard: where’s Alex  
lizziethelizard: and Peggy  
frenchbaguette: I haven’t seen him since before assembly  
turtles<3: usually after his escapades he hides  
ANGELica: why   
turtles<3: to avoid being found by TJeffs and co.  
lizziethelizard: would Peggy be with him  
turtles<3: I bet they would  
lizziethelizard: well where are they  
turtles<3: Laf you take upstairs check the usual spots. Herc, go towards the science wing, and I’ll go down by the language wing. Go!  
frenchbaguette: got it  
themightyherc: got it  
ANGELica: I love how they’ve got a system worked out  
lizziethelizard: do you think they’ll find Alex and Peggy  
ANGELica: Alex will be found when he wants to be found  
lizziethelizard: IDEA  
lizziethelizard has added G.Wash to the chat  
lizziethelizard: Hi Mr. Washington! Have you seen Alex lately?  
G.Wash: I haven’t seen him since before assembly.  
lizziethelizard: Ok thanks anyway. You can leave the chat now.  
G.Wash has left the chat  
lizziethelizard: damn  
lizziethelizard: well I tried  
themightyherc: FOUND THEM  
lizziethelizard: where  
themightyherc: janitor’s closet down by Ms. Tucker’s room  
themightyherc: Alex and Peggy have been posting the video and Jefferson’s reaction on every social media site known to man  
ANGELica: uh oh  
hammywhammy: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
ANGELica: double uh oh  
turtles<3: it took us like 15 whole minuts to find you  
PEGGY: is my typo a group meme now  
hammywhammy: yes  
turtles<3: yes  
frenchbaguette: yes  
lizziethelizard: yes  
themightyherc: yes  
ANGELica: yes  
hammywhammy: but anyway-  
hammywhammy: SUCCESS  
ANGELica: triple uh oh  
hammywhammy has added jefferSIN, jmads, and a.burr to the chat  
ANGELica: ALEX NO  
ANGELica: i’m out  
ANGELica has left the chat  
hammywhammy: IMG0150.JPEG, IMG0151.JPEG  
a.burr has left the chat  
jefferSIN: real mature, Hamilton  
jefferSIN: real mature  
jefferSIN has left the chat  
turtles<3: Alex I know that face it is your “preparing for rant” face  
turtles<3: please no  
turtles<3: TJeffs is already gone  
turtles<3: (I’m standing next to Alex btw)  
jmads: Must you constantly antagonize Thomas, Alex?  
hammywhammy: it’s not my fault he’s an idiot  
lizziethelizard: I don’t like him either but you need to let it go Alex you can’t go around picking fights with him  
hammywhammy: yeah whatever  
hammywhammy: protect your boyfriend all you want, Jimmy  
jmads: 1. Jimmy? Really? and 2. Thomas isn’t my boyfriend.  
hammywhammy: yeah right you may as well be dating  
frenchbaguette: Face it - you two are hella gay.  
PEGGY: just come out to him already  
jmads: HOW? What if he’s not gay and hates me forever?  
frenchbaguette: oh please  
themightyherc: I seen the way he looks at ya  
jmads: *rolls eyes* Thomas would never “love” me…  
hammywhammy: You never know until you ask. Coming out can be really hard. For years it was awkward for me, and for John, with his homophobic parents, it was harder. You just have to be confident and true to yourself, and you’ll be fine. It took me a long time to learn that, but the sooner the better, right? Oh, and personally I suspect that Jefferson has a major case of The Feelings™ for you.  
jmads: …  
jmads: thanks Hamilton  
jmads: for real, I mean  
PEGGY: aw look  
hammywhammy: we still are not really friends  
PEGGY: you ruined it Alex  
jmads: that’s okay  
jmads: see you later  
jmads has left the chat  
themightyherc: wow  
frenchbaguette: yeah  
themightyherc: y’know Jimmy looks kinda like me  
frenchbaguette: … that’s tru  
frenchbaguette: maybe you two are long-lost brothers  
themightyherc: not likely  
themightyherc: I’m not sick all the time, for one thing  
frenchbaguette has added ANGELica to the chat  
frenchbaguette: Alex just had a really heartwarming moment with Jmads  
ANGELica has added G.Wash to the chat  
ANGELica: sir have you SEEN what Alex pulled today  
hammywhammy: LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS  
G.Wash: Indeed I have and it was very, very, wrong Mr. Hamilton.  
G.Wash: but that reaction was amazing  
G.Wash: >:)  
G.Wash has left the chat  
hammywhammy: …  
hammywhammy: wtf  
hammywhammy has left the chat  
ANGELica: thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have updated this a long time ago. Whoops.


End file.
